Argent Slade: Ghost Rider
by ReptileEdge
Summary: Argent Slade, grandson of Carter Slade, is given the power of the ghost rider by his grandpa. After a year of being the new rider in Texas, he goes on a road trip to various locations where unusual events have occurred. But when he rides to these locations, can he handle the weirdness that occurs on a near daily basis?
1. Announcement

**Hey guys, ReptileEdge here. **

**Since I don't know how to delete anything from fanfic, I figured I might as well repurpose it into an entirely new story. **

**But with this one on particular, it used to be my first draft of my first fanfic 'I became an extinct Septarian.' So I made a copy since I had a problem with the spacing in the title. But sometime later, either in late 2019 or early 2020, I realized how I could've FIXED IT! **

**Don't you hate it when you have a stupid moment? Ugh... **

**Anyways, I've decided to repurpose this into one of my story ideas that I've had for awhile, and I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Hey guys, ReptileEdge here with the beginning chapter of a new story of mine. **

**For those of you that have seen the trailer I made of this fanfic, you know what it's about. But keep in mind that there might be changes as the story progresses, but I'll try to get it to match some of the scenes I made in the trailer to the best of my ability. **

**If you haven't seen the trailer I made, go check it out for yourself if you like. **

**I've also made my decision on what color I'm making the hellfire. I greatly appreciated everyone's ideas from the review section of the trailer, really I do, and now I've made my final decision. **

**But after I picked the fire color, I still wasn't satisfied. So I thought: what makes the ghost rider look so badass besides the fire... the flaming _skull_. For some variations of ghost rider, some versions either have sharp fangs, horns, both, look metallic (Robbie Reyes from the comics), or just look generic or the same. **

**So I tried to make my rider's skull seem a bit original, so hopefully you like the design. **

**Let me tell you something, designing my ghost rider was NOT easy. It was a huge pain in the ass when I tried out THREE designs for the fanfic's cover before I went with the third design.**

**Anyways, let's get this massive crossover show on the road! **

**I don't own anything except for my oc. **

...

Cemetery, somewhere in Texas as it was almost sundown...

In the big state of Texas lies a cemetery, and within that cemetery amongst the older headstones lies a newly placed one. Almost brand new, and much more polished than the other grave markers. The silence of the cemetery grounds was interrupted by the sound of an engine approaching. As the sound of the engine got closer, it could now be seen that the engine belonged to a motorcycle approaching the cemetery.

The motorcycle is a black 2019 Indian Scout bobber. The owner of the motorbike parked it just outside the cemetery. The rider appeared to be a man with his face covered by a black motorcycle helmet. His clothing consists of a black leather jacket with two rounded studs the size of a quarter on each shoulder, and a grey shirt with a blue dragon underneath. He had a blue bandanna around his neck, dark blue jeans, black steel toed cowboy boots, black motorcycle gloves with rounded silver studs over the knuckles, and leather arm braces with three silver studs the size of a quarter on each arm.

The man carried a bouquet of white and red roses as he entered the property of these tombstones, and approached the new headstone. He kneeled as he got a good look at what was engraved within the stone.

_Carter Slade. _

_Beloved Caretaker, Father, _

_and Grandfather. _

_Rest In Peace. _

The man placed the bundle of roses in front of the headstone, and began to take off his helmet. Once his helmet was off, you can now get a good look at his features.

The man was actually in his late teens with pale caucasian skin, medium dark brown hair that's spiked forward, amber eyes, and minor stubble on his face.

"Hey gramps. I'd thought I'd come by one more time before I take my vacation throughout the country. Don't worry though, I'll still do my job when the sun goes down."

The teen paused as he thought of what to say next.

"... Y'know, I still couldn't believe that you were over a hundred years old when you told me about your past. I'm still amazed that you thought of me being worthy enough to handle the burden you carried since then. I just want you to know, that I came by to say thank you... for everything."

With that being said, he stood back up, and walked back to his motorcycle. "Take care, Cowboy."

The teen put his helmet back on, and he started up the engine. Once the engine roared to life, he took off towards his destination; the highway.

_For those of you who don't know, the man known as Carter Slade... has passed. But before he did, he passed down a power he's held onto for so long... to his grandson, aka me. I still remember while he was in that hospital bed last year when he told me about his gift. His curse. But he didn't want to leave me alone in the world filled with bad people completely defenseless. So he passed down his curse onto me. It involved me signing a contract he created, then the contract being burnt to nothing by neon ice blue colored flames. The neon ice blue fire confused my grandpa, saying he didn't except it to be that color. But anyways, after he passed, shit began to hit the fan fast. There was gangs, murderers, rapists, drug dealers, the whole works. But what made the top of the list were the demons. How do I know? Let's just say that it involved my grandpa's power, and the help from someone like him, named Johnny Blaze. _

_So for a full year, I became the devil's bounty hunter at night, fighting alongside Johnny Blaze. The only difference between him and I besides how our transformations look, is that I didn't sell my soul. _

_Now you're probably wondering just who am I exactly, besides being Carter Slade's grandson. _

_To answer that question is pretty simple... my name is Argent Slade, and I'm the Ghost Rider. _

The teen, now known as Argent Slade, began to ride along the empty highway as the sun went down.

As the sun went down over the horizon, something began to happen to Argent and his bike. The wheels began to burn slowly until they became engulfed in neon ice blue flames, and the studs on his gloves, arm braces, and shoulders became spikes. But whatever happened beneath his helmet remained hidden, but some of the flames escaped from under the helmet.

Argent revved up his engine and picked up speed as he raced down the highway, leaving a trail of flames as he did so.

_I don't know where I'm going exactly, but I'll figure it out down the road. While doing so, I might run into some trouble along the way... and I'll be ready for it. _

_... _

_Let's ride. _

...

**Ok, hopefully you all enjoyed that little introduction to this story of a new ghost rider. **

**Now for those wondering why I didn't show his skull just yet, it's because I'm leaving the description of his skull as a surprise for later. You'll find out soon enough. **

**Until next time, I have a chapter to finish for Rodan Reborn.**


	3. Chapter 2 Tonight’s Job

**Hello! It's ya main Reptile! **

**I'm back with another chapter for my Ghost Rider OC! **

**So who wants to see him kick ass! **

***Crowd cheers in excitement* **

**Thought so. *Ahem!* Now let's get to responses: **

**Biancamanda16: Sorry, I don't understand the language you're speaking. Anyways, if you're looking for the story you were currently reading (I became an extinct Septarian) it's still ongoing. Check it out if you're still interested. **

**T-wrecks13: Yep. Indeed I am. I had some free time, and had something that was taking up space on my list of stories that I've made, so I figured I'd recycle it (because I don't know how to delete things) and make it into a story I have plans for. But updates will be slow do to my main focus currently elsewhere, so it'll most likely be when I'm inspired enough and have enough free time to do so. **

**Ok, let's get to the story! **

**I don't own anything except for my oc. **

...

Somewhere in Texas, unknown location...

Deep within an abandoned warehouse lies a shady, not to mention illegal, business taking place.

The outside of the warehouse had heavily armed guards positioned at every corner to keep watch. Two at each corner, a total of eight guards. Each one of them were on edge as they guarded the facility that holds their place of business. Why were they on edge? Rumor has it that a Rider has been spotted near their operation. But they don't know which one. So of course it's only natural to be scared out of their wits if something as dangerous as one of the riders was spotted somewhere close to them. They weren't sure if this Rider could be heading this way or not, but you can never be too careful.

On the inside of the warehouse were several masked men heavily armed to the teeth with firearms and explosives. They too were on edge as they also have heard the same rumor. Not only that, but their boss, the owner of the warehouse, is currently conducting another one of his business deals with one of his clients over the phone. In fact, both he and his client are actually friends. Not only that, they both aren't exactly human... they used to be, but not anymore.

Now this warehouse didn't belong to just anyone. No, some of the weapons were for just in case shit hit the fan, the rest of course were for sale. Including crates filled with drugs. This is actually a warehouse for a high powered crime boss. A crime boss literally from Hell to be exact. Same goes for some of his employees. Whoever this guy is, he deals in businesses such as dealing with weapons and narcotics, and doesn't spare any expense when it comes to security.

But weapons and drugs aren't the only thing he's interested in dealing apparently...

One of the large doors of the warehouse opened to reveal a truck that normally delivers packages come rolling in. Once inside, the big door shuts, and one of the goons approaches the driver side of the truck.

"Hey man, boss wants to have a chat with ya." He said.

"What the hell for?" The driver questioned irritably.

"Hey, it's the boss we're talking about. He just wants to make sure you don't screw him over."

"I ain't gonna screw him over, and you know that!"

"Just get out of the truck ya idiot!" The goon exclaimed impatiently.

The driver grumbled as he got out the truck.

Once he did, the driver was soon approached by their leader. The man running this operation. Their boss, Vox.

In order for him and his men to blend in with the humans, they had to use magic in order to disguise themselves amongst the populace, and go unnoticed.

All except for the spirit of vengeance apparently.

Vox's human disguise wasn't too different from his demon form, but it was more modern than his usual attire for those that knew him. His disguise consisted of being a seven foot tall human (same height as his demon self) with pale skin, black hair that's slicked back, blue eyes, black tuxedo with blue pinstripes, white undershirt, red neck tie with blue stripes, black dress pants and shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

He approached the driver, his demeanor currently unreadable, like devoid of any emotion or just hiding it, and stared down the driver.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Vox asked in a cold commanding tone.

"Yes, sir."

"Was there any trouble?"

"No, sir."

"Were you followed?"

"No, sir."

Vox's pupils glowed a light blue, the sclera of his eyes turned red, his left eye having a thin outline that gave the impression of another iris, while the blue glowing pupil in his left eye became a jagged slit, and his white human teeth became sharp and pointy in a light blue color when he smiled evilly.

"Excellent." He said deviously. "Let's have a look then."

The two walked to the back of the truck, followed by two armed goons. The driver unlocked the doors at the back of the truck, and opened them to reveal what's inside.

Inside were over a dozen men and women bound and gagged. They all stared fearfully at the men before them.

Vox smiles evilly at the sight before him.

"Yes, this will do nicely. Valentino will be most pleased." He said before closing the doors, and locking them so they don't escape.

...

Meanwhile, the guards outside were busy staying vigilant of unwanted visitors. But what they don't know is that a certain uninvited guest was already there.

In the dark of the night, an unsuspecting guard was suddenly yanked to the rooftop of the warehouse by a chain with neon ice blue flames tightly wrapping around his throat, which prevented him from yelling out.

Up on the roof, the guard was met with a sight that pierced his very soul.

Down on the ground. The rest of the guards heard one their own cry out in pain and terror.

"Heads up! Something's here! One of you go check it out!" One of the guards ordered.

One of the guards left to go check where he heard the scream. He also heard something hit the ground with a thump. Once he got there, he saw a body limp on the ground. It was the body of the guard.

He turned over the body to find that his eyes are essentially the equivalent of burning coals in his sockets. The guard knew what did this, and immediately radioed to his men.

"We got a man down! We got a man- HURK!"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because unfortunately for him, he too was silenced by the same chain, and was yanked upwards.

His screams echoed in the dark.

"Damn! Someone or something's definitely here!" Said another guard.

_"What the Hell is going on out there!"_ Vox yelled through their earpieces.

"We don't, sir!"

_"Whoever's left, do a perimeter sweep, and don't screw me over! Understood?!"_ Vox demanded.

"Yes, sir!" The remaining guards said in unison.

But five seconds later, another scream filled the air.

"Shit!" One of the guards exclaimed in fear.

Then followed by another scream, and another body hitting the ground. It countinued until there was only one guard left.

This one turned left, right, up, and down frantically. Desperate to stay alive, and to prevent whatever it was that took out his comrades from reaching him. He saw eyes of the dead bodies... scorched eyes. He knew what was doing this.

"H-he's here, sir..." he radioed in.

_"What?! Who's here?!"_ Vox demanded.

"T-the g-g-g-gho-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a hand landed on his shoulder, and gripped tightly. The owner of the hand spun him around to face said owner. What the guard saw, made him paralyzed with absolute fear. The only thing he could do was scream as he gazed into the eye sockets of the one that killed the others.

...

Back inside the warehouse, Vox could hear the scream com through his earpiece before it went silent with stactic for a moment. Then he heard a haunting growling voice speak through.

**_"... Boo..."_** then the earpiece went dead.

Vox was no fool. He knows who's here now.

"Get the shipment moving, assholes! We got company!" He shouted to everyone.

"Who is it, boss?" One of his employees asked.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT! IT'S-"

Before he could finish screaming, a motorcycle engine was heard, and everyone froze.

"Oh, fuck me..." Vox Said in a defeated tone.

Suddenly, a black 2019 Indian scout bobber, with blazing neon ice blue flame covered wheels, crashed through the weak metal walls with such force it sounded like a cannon going off.

The motorcycle screeched to a halt with a trail of fire of the same colored flames following behind it. The owner of the bike was revealed to be none other than Argent Slade! His motorcycle jacket was zipped up, and he no longer wore the helmet. Now revealing to all what was hidden underneath.

Instead of his normal face, his head is nothing but a silver chrome skull with sharp canines and incisors, making him look more menacing then he already is. Instead of human eyes in his skull's eye sockets, he had glowing blue, almost pinprick, orbs for eyes. The skull itself is engulfed in neon ice blue flames, just like the wheels of his motorcycle and the chain he used to snatch the guards outside. Said chain is currently wrapped around him from his left shoulder to his right side like a sash.

This is Argent's Ghost rider form.

_(Play Ghost Riders in the Sky by Spiderbait)._

Argent growled as the brows of his skull furrowed in anger before he spoke.

**"Prepare to burn, bastards."**

He grabbed his chain, unwrapping it from himself as it lit ablaze, and cracked it like a whip. A plume of fire appearing within the air at the end of the chain before it diminished. At the end of the chain is metal cone shaped spike.

"Don't just stand there gawking at him! KILL HIM!" Vox ordered.

All his goons, both human and demon disguised as a human, aimed their weapons at the spirit of vengeance... as if they haven't screwed themselves enough as it is.

**"Figures."** Said the rider.

He swung his ever-extending chain around him in a circle, cutting through those that didn't duck or get out of the way in time, turning them to ash and embers. Once finished, he gave a demonic roar before charging towards the rest that avoided the attack. He jumped in the air, and brung his burning chain down upon the next victim. The chain cut the man in half, burning him to cinders as his body disintegrated. He then swung the chain at the closet goon, the chain wrapping around his neck, and with a quick hard yank from the rider, he met the same fate.

The other armed goons shook off their shock, and began to open fire upon the rider.

... Yeah, big mistake...

The rider was unfazed by the hail of bullets, it only made in angrier. With a roar of anger, the rider pulled out a sawed off shotgun from its holster, and began to fire back. Each blast of Hell fire coated bullet that pierced through the intended target left a burning bullet wound. The rider made sure each blast killed each human and demon he shot at.

Vox was hiding behind some crates as he watched his men get cut down by the spirit of vengeance. He growled out of frustration, knowing that his shipment of humans for his fellow colleague is completely botched.

While the rider was busy killing his men, Vox looked through one of the crates, and pulled out a rocket launcher. Once he loaded the launcher, he aimed it at the rider, and fired!

Argent got knocked back by the blast of the rocket, and got flung into a bunch of crates filled with guns. Vox smiled in glee at landing a hit on the fearsome rider. But it was short lived, because the rider got up from the broken crates like it was nothing. He glared at the one that shot him.

**"Patience, Vox... I'll get to you in a minute."** Argent Growled menacingly.

Vox's eyes widened in shock. The rider knew who he is? That's not a good sign.

In a panic, Vox ditched the rocket launcher, and resorted to firing blue electricity from his hand.

The rider saw this coming, and simply side stepped, the electricity missing its target. Instead, the electricity struck the wall behind the rider, leaving a scorch mark.

Deciding to even the play field, Argent holstered his gun, and created fireballs in the palms of his hands.

**"Do you like barbecue Vox? Because I do!"** said Argent as he then threw fireball after fireball at the demon in disguise.

Vox dodged each blast of hell fire as he ran for cover. He then turned into electricity, and traveled through an open electrical socket.

Argent growled in anger the moment Vox went and hid himself.

**"Fucking coward."** He muttered out loud.

He returned his focus on the remaining goons. He decided to stop wasting time with these lowlifes, and finish them off before going for the overlord.

Argent took notice of something under the remains of a broken crate. He moved the pieces away to reveal a M134 hand held mini gun. A fully loaded M134 hand held mini gun!

**'Huh. I only ever saw this in Predator... awesome.'** Argent thought.

Once he grabbed it, his Hell fire combined with it to give it a major turbo boost in terms of fire power.

**"Don't think I forgot about any of you!"** He said.

He then fired upon the remaining thugs with maniacal glee. The sound of his demonic laughter nearly drowned out by the sound of the mini gun rapidly firing Hell fire covered bullets.

Once he was sure he killed every single one of Vox's lackeys, he ceased his assault. Good thing too, he was almost out of bullets.

Argent tossed away the weapon, and began walking around while searching for the demon overlord.

_(Pause music)._

**"Come out come out where ever you are, Vox! You and I both know that you're still here, and only one of us is walking out the door alive! So you might as well save me the trouble!"** Argent called out.

The lights within the warehouse began to flicker rapidly, and the sound of electricity and evil laughter was heard throughout the complex.

"You think you can stop me so easily? Think again, bone head!"

Blue electricity began to seep out of the lights and wires, and began to form a massive version of Vox's true face in the air like a ghost.

"They don't call me an overlord in Hell for no reason, fool! For I am Vox! The T.V. Demon! Master of electricity, and major enthusiast of new technology! You won't stop me from delivering these humans to my colleague! He paid me very generously to deliver these humans for him to use in his porn studio, and I intend to uphold my end of the deal! And I'm not gonna let some fire covered chrome dome get in my way!" Vox ranted in anger.

***Clang!***

While Vox was ranting, Argent took notice of the sprinkler system above them. It looked brand new. He then immediately got an idea while Vox was still ranting, too invested to notice that Argent was looking at the sprinklers. He heard every word Vox said... it wasn't anything new to him.

So he whipped his chain towards one of the sprinklers, the tip of the flaming chain making contact, which made a metallic clang that snapped Vox out of his rage induced chatter before it fell back to the ground.

"Hm? The hell do you think you're doing? I was in the middle of chewing you out before striking you down, you asshole!" Vox exclaimed angrily.

**"You do know what normally triggers the sprinkler system, right?"** Argent questioned.

Vox's eyes widened in a sudden realization.

Water and electricity don't mix.

"Oh shi-"

Before he could finish, the sprinkler system activated, and water began to spray from the ceiling of the warehouse. The water only became steam when it touched the riders's Hell fire, essentially doing nothing to him. Vox on the other hand was being electrocuted by his own electricity because of the water.

His electrical head disappeared, and his physical form appeared before he crashed on the ground on his back.

Vox was no longer in his human disguise, now he's in his true demon form. He's definitely taller, his suit had blue pinstripes, his head is a flatscreen tv but his demon teeth and eyes were still on display (but with three red vertical lines that went from the bottom of the right side of his mouth to the bottom of his screen), his hands were black with four blue clawed fingers, an undershirt with horizontal black and red stripes, a red bow tie with wifi signals on it, and a black top hat with the same signal design on the front.

He groaned in pain as Argent approached. Once in front of him, the rider grabbed him by the throat single handedly, practically choking him with his strength, and lifted him up onto his feet.

Vox stared back into the rider's eye's as he stood weakly.

"Go ahead... kill me! I'll just be sent back to Hell... and I'll start all over again!" Vox smiled evilly.

Argent brought Vox's face closer to his, and spoke in a haunting tone. **"No... I have a way to get rid of you permanently. But first... look into my eyes. Feel the pain of the souls you've wronged!"**

From outside the warehouse, only the screams of the T.V. demon could be heard throughout the night.

...

Morning, at a diner...

After Argent finished off Vox, he notified his contact, the one who told him about Vox and his plans for the kidnapped humans, and they told him that the police will be notified.

Before he left the scene, Argent snapped his fingers, and a can of metallic blue spray paint appeared in his hand in a puff of Hell fire. He shook it up first while walking to a blank exposed wall, and began to spray paint something for the cops to find.

After waking up in a hotel, he got a notification from his contact wanting to meet up at a diner within the area.

So here he is now. Just waiting for his contact in one of the diner's booth.

He then sensed someone walking towards his booth. Argent could tell that it was his contact. How? Because the rider within him could sense that it's a demon approaching him.

Yeah... his contact is a demon.

He had to control himself from killing them so he could hear them out. Argent did warn them to not lie or play any tricks on him, otherwise they'd open a can of whoop ass.

Surprisingly, they told him everything. No lies whatsoever. Quite a shocker for him, honestly.

Anyways, Argent didn't look until they've sat down in the seat in front of him.

"So... why did you want to meet up at a diner for, Vaggie? I'm guessing it's something other than breakfast?" Argent questioned.

His contact, now known as Vaggie, rolled her eye at him. She's a female moth demon that, Argent's opinion, looked more human than demon when you compare her to the ones he's met. She has light grey skin, long white hair with light pink stripes at the end that covered her left eye (which is replaced with a pink X that could be seen through her hair), the sclera of her right eye is a light pink, and her iris is a light yellow. She wore a white dress with grey Xs over her chest with one of the straps down that showed a grey strap of either a bra or a top, she also wore a grey belt, grey evening gloves, and grey stockings with the left one having pink stripes.

Argent knew she wasn't in a disguise.

"I brought you here so we could meet up and discuss what happened in person... and I could use a coffee." She said.

"Alrighty then. Let's talk." Said Argent, getting comfortable in the booth's seat.

"Ok. What did you do exactly when you confronted Vox?" Vaggie asked in a serious tone.

"Oh, the usual." Argent said in a laid back tone.

"Meaning?"

"What I normally do when I confront a bunch of bad people. Shoot, burn, destroy. You know, bullets, Hell fire, penance stare, using whatever weapons that I find lying around, and the classic chain whip. Ninety percent of that was just his lackeys." Argent explained.

"What about Vox himself?"

"Oh, him? Heh, surprisingly easy." Argent said with a mild chuckle.

"What?! How?! He's supposed to be a powerful demon overlord! How was fighting him even remotely easy?!" Vaggie ranted in shock.

"The dude was dumb enough to use his powers to show his true face like a giant hologram made of electricity, and he was dumb enough to fix the sprinkler system. Long story short, I triggered the system, he got shocked, and then I got rid of him. Permanently." Argent explained.

"What do you mean by 'permanently?' He's just going to show up in Hell again." Vaggie pointed out.

"Not after I ate his soul, he won't." Argent said casually.

Vaggie was shocked when she heard that.

"You did WHAT?!" She nearly shouted.

"Oh, right. Probably should've told you that Riders can do that occasionally." Argent said with a snap of his fingers, acting like he just remembered to tell her that.

Vaggie groaned in annoyance as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "... Why?" She questioned.

"Because I could. You didn't say how to stop him from doing his evil deeds, now did you? Besides, it's one less demon overlord in Hell. So who cares?" Said Argent.

"Ok, true. It's just that it sounds like overkill."

"Maybe to you, but not to the Rider. Plus, the bastard was planning on selling the people he kidnapped to another overlord, so I don't care if it's overkill." Said Argent. "If people do the most fucked up shit ever, then they should pay the price. This Vox guy, paid the price last night. Also, you basically hired a human that shares the soul of the spirit of vengeance. What were you expecting? A boxing match?"

"Ok I get it. But please please don't let my girlfriend find out about this." She nearly begged.

"I won't say anything if you won't. But may I ask why?"

"Well, she has big heart, and tries to see the good in everyone. Even the worst sinners of hell. She cares about everyone because she was born there. But she's the one that normally restrains me from straight up killing anyone that makes fun of her for her redemption hotel idea." Vaggie explained.

"That honestly sounds like a good idea. But you gotta realize that not everyone is redeemable. Vox being one of them. Anyways, what does this have to do with what I did to him last night?" Argent questioned, getting back on topic.

"Dude. I basically placed a hit on one of Hell's most dangerous overlords by asking you to stop him. I don't want to see the heartbreak on her face when she finds out I practically hired a Ghost Rider to get rid of an overlord." Vaggie explained again.

"Ah, I see." Said Argent.

"So please don't say anything about it to her."

"Like I said before, I won't say unless you do. Plus, in your defense, you didn't know what I was gonna do to him anyways." Argent pointed out.

Vaggie sighed in relief knowing that Argent will keep his mouth shut about this.

"Thanks." She said.

"Eh, no problem."

Seconds later, a waiter brought Argent a drink he ordered earlier. A Mountain Dew.

"Thank you." He said to the waiter, before returning his attention to Vaggie. "So if you don't mind me asking, who exactly is your girlfriend?" He asked while taking a drink of his soda.

"Charlie Magne, daughter of Satan."

That made Argent do a spit take.

"What the fu-"

"Hey, you asked. So don't complain, you flaming bonehead." Said Vaggie.

"Yeah yeah, just warn me before I take a drink." Said Argent.

"Anyways, I heard you were traveling around the country for some vacation time, so I got these pamphlets for you for possible suggestions." Vaggie said as she gave him five brochures to look at.

"Thanks. But I take it that these destinations have something in common, right?" Argent questioned while holding up the pamphlets.

"Each destination has had weird and random incidents occur multiple times. I'd figured you'd find something to do if you ever travel to one of them." Said Vaggie.

"Sounds interesting." Said Argent.

He took a look at the pamphlets, each one with a different name, and destination.

First pamphlet: Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Second pamphlet: Echo Creek, California.

Third pamphlet: Beach City, Delmarva.

Fourth pamphlet: Elmore, (A/N: I don't know where it's at).

Fifth pamphlet: A public park in a city, (A/N: I don't know where it's at).

"Very interesting."

...

_(Resume music)._

We now cut to Argent Slade riding his motorcycle down a highway towards his destination.

He doesn't know what he'll find, or what's in store for him as a Rider. But he'll find out once he gets there.

He knows he'll eventually come across a couple of baddies here and there, but he doesn't care. He'll handle them like usual.

But little does he know, the big baddies he'll come across will give him more of a challenge in the long run. He just doesn't know it yet. There's only one thing on his mind now...

'Gravity Falls, here I come.' He thought.

_Ghost riders in the skyyyyyyyyyyyy..._

_(End of music)._

...

**Woo! Man that took awhile for me to write, but I'm glad I got it out. **

**Anyways, like I said before, updates will be slow. So keep that in mind. **

**I don't own Ghost Riders in the Sky by Spiderbait. **

**I also don't own Vox or Vaggie, they belong to Vivziepop. I only made up Vox's human form/disguise.**

**Up next: Argent Slade, book one: Gravity Falls. **

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
